Inner Truth Reveal
by Jasmint-Angelinwings
Summary: -
1. Chapter 1

As, you can guess, this is another fanfaction GA (Gakuen Alice) story. However, the story is much (Much, not totally) different from the original anime/manga. This story is based mainly on the main character, Rosa Karina (and I own her but not GA itself), a new transferred student. The story take place a few weeks after Mikan came in. When Mikan is still a no star and when she hasn't sat beside Natsume yet. Karina is as cold as Natsume too and just like Natsume, she finds Mikan very annoying too. The story is twisted a little. What's going to happen? Does Mikan have a rival now? Read to know^-^!!!

FYI, the story is twisted a little. Enjoy! ^o^

="="="="="="="="="="="="="="="="="="="="="="

**Chapter 1**

**Rosa Karina POV (point of view)**

The sky was overcast with grey clouds. The perfect weather that suits my current mood – and character – very well. I prefer it dark anyway. I hate it when the sun's shining so brightly high in the sky. It always makes me hot and dizzy and I hate it.

I was standing prominently at the front of the class. Looking and studying the other students that were staring back at me with their eyes wide or – worse – with their mouths hanging open. How disgusting – and disrespectful. I face the class boldly but at the same time, bored. I look straight into the eyes of any one that dares to meet mine. Whispers could be heard among the students that dare to break the silent that settled over the class like dark clouds.

"Oh My God! Look at her!" "She's like Natsume..." "Look at the bracelet on her left wrist"

Whispers, whispers and more whispers. Irritation flickered over my usually calm, cool and composed face. I hate it when things like that starts. From whisper, it will turn to rumours and the next thing you know, the rumours become exaggerated news. I also hate it when people stare at me. I hate it when they wonder about the way I dress. I wear what I want and chose the style I want it to be in. So what if my sleeves are tucked up to my elbow? So what if my dark black hair is pulled back and tied high on my head? So what if my skirt is so short that you can easily consider it as a mini skirt? It's not as though I'm trying to expose as much of my skin as possible – besides, this darn uniform can't show of much of your skin either.

Either way, this is just the way I dress. I hate it when those students stare bewilderedly at me. No one say you couldn't dress this way, if you chose not to dress like this, then stop staring as though it's something that amazes you. As for the others, if they hate the way I dress then scram. Besides that, it's already hot enough here. Which idiot would wear long sleeve, long skirt and practically anything that covers their skin in this humid environment?

The annoying thing that attracts the attention of the other students most was the stupid bracelet around my left wrist. So What if I'm a new kid that already needs to wear an Alice-Controlling Bracelet? It's not like I wanted to. They just placed it on me without my permission and ignoring my discomfort of having it on. Well, the world is like this. You've got to get use to it and work with it if you want to survive on.

How long does the annoying disgraceful teacher, whom claims to be called Narumi, expect me to continue standing here? It sickens me to be in the limelight. Argh...

"Well, won't you introduce yourself, like your name?" The disgraceful teacher asked out loud, giving me his deserve-to-be-punch-in-the-face smile.

"Rosa Karina" I said my name half-heartedly, in a bored voice. Why bother with formality? Everyone knows I'm the new girl plus the question was straight forward, 'like your name?' aka 'what's your name?' Any idiot that doesn't know that should bang their head on the wall. What's the point of talking so much anyway? Unlike some plain idiots that stands in front of the class and a huge grin on their face saying "Hi, my name is blah blah. Please to meet you. I'm new here so please take good care of me."

I can't stand people that talk too much. I have no idea where they get so much stuff to talk about. It's annoying and I hate it. And just as I thought, there really _are_ some idiots that exist such as the annoying brunette hair girl sitting at the fourth row with the disgusting grin on her face as she looks at me. From that disgusting look, I could easily conclude that she probably a mosquito. A term I made up to describe annoying brats that love to talk a lot and stick to people since their character's the same as a mosquito-they love to go to places where humans are and make lots of annoying buzzing sound. I noticed almost immediately that her uniform did not contain any stars. So, she's a 'No Star' which means she's trouble. She had better leave me alone and hopefully, be a mosquito for any of her other friends.

_She's just trying to be friendly..._I told myself, looking away from her. But I didn't know why, her grin or smile, whichever she's portraying, reminded me of someone I used to know.

"What is your Alice?" That girl with the annoying smile on her face asks. Everyone was looking eagerly at me, waiting for my reply. I was silent for a few seconds, thinking. _This_ would be interesting. I gave a sadistic smile inside me.

"The death Alice." I said in a threatening tone of voice.

I heard many gasp coming from the other students. Yes, the death Alice. The Alice that can bring immediate death...

="="="="="="="="="="="="="="="="="="="

I'm sorry if this is a little short but don't worry!!!^-^ From chapter 2 onwards, it'll be longer!

I'll be VERY truthful to all of you who is reading my story so that I'm not cheating your feelings. Since this story is mainly(but not totally-in fact, i think Rosa Karina will be very happy if it wasn't even her story we're reading about -- not that she even smile...) about Rosa Karina(I must say her name with respect or even as the author, I'm gonna be SOOO DEAD), she sort of have her own love-love relationship and problems but don't worry, for you MxN or MxR fans out there, I'll definitely be some complication in their love-love relationship too and it has something to do with Rosa Karina.

**So, I hope you have enjoyed my story and will continue reading the other chapters too! Thank You!!!**

**One small favour, please review my story, Thanks^-^**

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**For you people to double comfirm, I DO NOT OWN GA EXCEPT FOR ROSA KARINA, so, now you know^-^**

Anyway, the 2nd chapter is out (YAY!!!). The summary for this chapter is about Rosa Karina ... _something_. (Hehe!) Wanna know? Well, read to find out! :P

"="="="="="="="="="="="="="="="="="="="

**Chapter 2**

**Rosa Karina POV**

Now I wonder, is this news something bewildering? My looks seem amusing but unlike my Alice, the death Alice, it's the total opposite. Consciously, I wonder what the other students think of me now. Heck! Like I care! I stopped caring about how others think of me since a long time ago. The class was utterly silent and that somehow pleased me. I scanned around the class, this time realising that the other students who dared to look at me at first, had look away. They were looking anywhere but at me except a few brave ones and the annoying brunette girl that was still smiling. Doesn't she get tired of working her muscles so much just to smile? But I gave a victorious smile inside me when the smile had become smaller since I told the other students my Alice. Scared now aren't they? Well, they should be. I'm dangerous and the best is that they leave me alone.

"Well, now, Karina-chan here needs to have a partner." The disgraceful teacher said, finally breaking the dead silence in the class.

"Don't call me Karina-_chan!_" I said immediately, practically growling at him and saw him flinched a little by my sudden outburst.

"Hai, hai..." The disgraceful teacher replied back and quickly turns to look at the class.

Was he embarrassed? Well, he should be soon or later. He should be embarrassed and he has such a disgraceful, disgusting and gay-like Alice of his – even his name sounds so gay and he's even a disgrace to all guys out there. Those poor guys. Not that I sympathy them. Guys, after-all, can't be trusted. Maybe I should call the disgraceful teacher gay instead.

"Er... well." The gay teacher said awkwardly. "Your partner will be... Nogi Luca."

"But Sensei! Does it have to be _my_ Luca?" A green, perm-like hair girl asked suddenly, standing up.

_My_ Luca? I arched an eyebrow. Since when did someone belong to anyone? Plus it sounded hilarious because it sounded so irony. _My..._ Other than that, it _did_ occur to me even though I don't usual care.

"Why do I _need_ to have a partner?" I asked, a little irritated.

"It's to show you around the school and to teach you about this academy." The gay teacher explained in a the-answer-is-rather-obvious kind of speech.

Did he mean babysitter? Why do I _need_ someone to show me around the school and teach me about it? It's pathetic. I'm a fast learner and can easily learn and recognise the routes and way around this school in no time and about teaching the school. That would be hilarious and irony too. Whoever this guy, Nogi Luca, probably only knows the few common thing about this academy and these stuffs are something that I can learn on my own without anyone help. Beside, anything in-depth about the academy would most probably be kept hidden as top secret. What would he know?

"Fine." I said in a care-less-to-bother tone.

There's really no point in arguing with a teacher - especially a gay one too - over such trivial things and get punish for nothing. Whatever. It doesn't matter who my partner is, but I'll just make sure of two things. If this Luca guy is an annoying brat that's a mosquito, I'm going to make hell for him till he quit or else, I'll just leave him alone and he can leave me alone.

"Alright, class is going to start soon. Karina... find a seat wherever you feel comfortable." The gay teacher said and hurried out the classroom. The moment the doors closed, the class was dead quiet, staring at me without meeting my eyes.

I noticed a bench at the back of the class which was total empty and that was rather strange to me but isn't that good? At least I can sit alone and no idiot would come and bother me. I walked to the bench silently, feeling the pressures of the eyes around are giving me. I jammed my jaws tightly together as I walked to the bench and sat down; hoping for some peace when the first annoying comment had to be shouted out and it was from the green hair girl.

"Hey! That's Luca's sit!" She exclaimed, glaring at me.

What did I do to her to cause her to glare at me? Then a thought came to me, could this girl have a crush on Luca, my dear partner, and is jealous? Of me? Ironic, no one is ever jealous of me. They're afraid of me. Me and my Alice.... Fine, I'll move. I moved to my left and other annoying remark slipped out from her mouth.

"That's king Natsume's seat!"

King? Am I hearing wrong? Does this girl have a serious mental breakdown or is she a total pure idiot and plain loser. She's actually worshipping her classmate?! Ha! That's really something to count for. I don't even know to laugh at her or to cry for her. Maybe I'm exaggerating a little. She doesn't worship him, but she still bow down to him (king), what different does it make?

_It's either that or she respects him a lot... _I thought to myself, recovering back the inside of me that was laughing and became solemn.

Respect is something that's to be earned. But considering that she's actually calling him king did not sound respectful at all. It sounded more like an annoying nickname. Pushing that aside, while she respects him, does _he_ respect her?

Alright, I'll move. But I suddenly felt like an idiot. Listening to what others are saying, especially one who's stupid enough to worship her own classmate.

"Who are you?" I asked in a way that passed the message of 'who are you to order me around'.

"I am Sumire Shouda and I'm the president of Luca and King Natsume's fan club!" She said outloud proudly.

Hmm...interesting. I arched one of my eyebrows at her reply and when she saw my reaction, she gave me an unsure look.

"W-what?" The green hair girl asked uncertainly.

"You're so stupid." I just replied back plainly.

"What did you said!?" She asked angrily.

Oh! So she's a person that can easily flare up just because someone calls her stupid? Now, _that_ is really stupid. Listening to what others say about you.

"You're so stupid, worshipping your classmate." I told her, ignoring her anger.

"Stupid? You think it's stupid to worship Luca and Natsume?! I'll tell you right here, right now! Luca is our very own cool guy and he looks so cute while carrying his rabbit around! He's kind to all animals and he's Natsume's bestfriend! Natsume's the school's greatest and most handsome guy! He's Alice is fire! You should be afraid. He can burn you to ashes in just a matter of seconds!" She explained, getting into an over-proud mode while talking about the two boys and giving unnecessary introduction.

"Whatever..." I just replied back, still ignoring her.

You can't blame me or say that I'm rude just because I'm not exactly listening to her. She was the one that decided to talk when I didn't even ask her to. She glared at me, not really knowing what to say due to my respond. She has probably figured out by now that I'm a person who says 'whatever' to practically anything that doesn't pique _my_ interest or anything _I_ find unnecessary.

Then, I heard someone laughing and I turned to look at the person who's laughing and found that it was the brunette hair girl laughing.

"Haha...W-worship...haha...Permy...Haha...Permy is worshipping..." She was laughing her gut out as though this has been the funniest thing that happened to her.

The green hair girl-the brunette hair girl called her Permy right? I'll admit honestly, the name Permy does suit her since her hair is a little permy-glared at the no star and turned to me.

"Move it! That's King Natsume's seat!"

Hmm...Should I listen? What should I do? Provoke her further or just move aside? I quickly consider my options. Whoever this green hair girl was, she definitely has the gut to talk back and _that_ wouldn't leave me in peace. Talk about peace, I shouldn't have say anything to begin with. Never mind...

Fine! She's lucky that I'm in a good mood and decided to spare her. Count me as a good soul. I swore to myself that if there's anyone who sits in the next seat, I'll make sure that that person comes and claim that seat as his before I'll move again. Besides, it's not my fault that they're absent and I _happened_ to sit at their place without knowing.

But when I did move, no one said anything else, especially that annoying green hair girl. Good! But she's still glaring at me and it was starting to get on my nerves and then, the next weird thing had to happen. A teacher with a silver rod that produces electrical lights with a FROG(?!) on his left shoulder entered the class.

_This couldn't get worse or... perhaps, it could..._I thought, rolling my eyes and suddenly feeling sick.

"="="="="="="="="="="="="="="="="="="="

Yep! And that's what happened. So, now that you know, don't forget to review ^_ And watch out for the next Chapter!!! Weeeeeeee!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 is finally posted. Yay! Sorry for the long wait. Huge thanks to those who've been patient with me. Cuz i'm quite busy with sch stuff so the chappies might take awhile to be posted up. Gomen ne?

**Disclaimer: **I told you before, i don't own GA except for Rosa Karina so please stop piling up my mailbox and asking me this question.

Enjoy!^-^

"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"

**Chapter 3**

**Rosa Karina POV**

"Class, take out the assignments that I gave you yesterday." Barked the teacher who was holding a silver rod and had a frog perched on his left shoulder. I know that teacher. He's name is Jinno Sensei. Apparently, he's supposed to be known as one of the school scariest teacher and other students call Jin Jin and categorise him as heartless.

"All of your assignments had better be done or you know what you're going to get!"Jinno Sensei said; his silver rod emitting electrical lights again as he walked down the aisle to check.

Sitting at the back of the class is an extremely good position to observer whatever that happens. The class silently obey and took their assignments out immediately.

_Typical Class._ I thought and folding my arms, I leaned back against the chair, watching the teacher and the class silently.

The childish teacher stopped at the third row beside a boy that was practically trembling in fear. I could easily conclude that he hadn't finished his assignment. The boy turned his head to look up at the teacher with pleading eyes. Ugh, gross! I rolled my eye at that. How pathetic can that boy be, pleading a teacher? But I continued to observe the boy who was afraid of him. The silver rod emitted electrical lights again and in a flash of electrical waves, the boy was down on the floor, moaning in pain. What his luck!

So that's how _he_ works? The electrical Alice wasn't something to dread about, but he used it to threaten students to obey him. In another words, he inputs fear to make others listen. It wasn't intimidating at all, it was pathetic. Having to resolve to use such technique, it only goes to show one thing, he doesn't have any respect from his students AT ALL. Disrespectful and pathetic. I hate people like him and he's not one that would have the honour of me respecting him.

I can show him what _real_ fear meant. If he knew my Alice, he would have already been on the floor on his knees _begging me_ to let him go. Just a breather from me and he would find himself lying on the floor dead. Oh, how would he know he died if he's already dead? Well, that's his problem, not mine. With that, I can prove to him what's really dangerous and scary and to be afraid of.

Jinno continued down the aisle, ignoring the boy that was in pain and coming to a stop at my row of empty sits with only me sitting there.

"WHERE'S HYUUGA NATSUME AND NOGI LUCA?" The pathetic teacher shouted out to the class and the frog on his shoulder croaked twice but the class stayed silent.

"Playing truancy again. What's that Narumi doing?" He muttered to himself, contempt and anger lingering on his lips before turning back to take a look and study me and regarding the dark aura I was emanating.

Talk about using fear to control the class. If there're two students who dared to miss his class, it only goes to show that his technique doesn't total work. Why would the other student be afraid of him? The only fearful side I see is him shouting and using his Alice to threaten others plus a stupid frog to top on.

"New girl. This is Hyuuga Natsume's seat with his best friend, Nogi Luca." The teacher offered, saying both boys name with disdain at the tip of his tongue.

"I know." I replied back plainly, looking straight into his eyes.

Of course I know. Does he think I'm stupid or take me for a fool? Does he think I'll sit at a mysterious place without knowing who or what's around me?

"I would advise you to seat somewhere else," he said, looking at me in the eye too and continued when I didn't move. "Away from Natsume before his bad influence passes to you."

"Thanks, I'll take note of that." I simply replied back, emotionless.

Hmm...bad influence?

_You can say all you want but I'm not going to move from this spot._ I thought firmly, narrowing my eyes.

It doesn't matter what he's going to say. Regardless of teachers or students, no one orders me around and I mean no one! Especially not one who doesn't deserve my respect. And for the fact that this teacher calls me 'new girl' instead of my name and speaking with such distain at the two boys' name, doesn't make a difference between this Natsume guy of bad influence-whoever he is- and him. He is equally rude and from what I've observed so far, he's an arrogant person too and that prospect of him will stay the same unless he learns to change his character.

"I'll advice you to sit with your partner." He replied back slowly.

Hit the mark! Now he can't take back what he said. It so happen that I'm sitting on the same bench as my dear partner, Luca.

"_I am_ sitting with my partner, Luca" I said in a bored tone.

"If that's the case, I would very much advise that you change your partner too." He replied back, his tone a little cold.

"I would advise that instead of discussing this with me, you should discuss with the ga- Narumi. He was the one who did the planning." I just replied back meekly even though I was actually starting to get irritated.

He was silent for a moment, dumbfounded by my bold reply. It was definitely the answer he had least expected but whatever, all I want is for this annoying, arrogant, childish and disrespectful teacher to leave me alone.

"I'll stay away from Hyuuga if I were you." The teacher and his frog croak once before he turned away from me.

I don't care about other things; all that I'm concern about is too be left alone and if possible, leave this god-forsaken academy that forced me here by not getting along with my classmates. That was the dumb qualifying test I had to take in order to be a permanent student here and that's a test that I can very easily fail on purpose.

I looked out of the window and saw the grey clouds getting darker. As though, it was a signal for an approaching storm, there was a lighting flash. I clenched my fist and looked away.

Peace at last. The annoying disrespectful teacher with his useless frog who only knows how to croak was starting to get on my nerves when he kept asking me to change my seat. He should have known that that would be fat hope earlier but he left me alone soon when he realised I wasn't going to move. I looked at my schedule and saw the timing for the break and the time that school end. There's one break at 9am to 9:30am and school ends at 1:00pm with lunch following after. I checked the time on the class clock and found that it was currently 8:25am.

***

The remaining time of the lesson, maths, flowed by smoothly without anyone disturbing me. The disrespectful teacher, Jinno, did not take a single glance at me and the green hair girl- should I give her a name? - stopped glaring at me. As for the brunette hair girl, she did not turn to look at me, which she probably can't anyway since the lesson was being taught by this disrespectful teacher.

As Jinno was babbling on about some maths question, I looked at the questions and found them ridiculously easy. Not that the questions bothers me but other than this god-forsaken school that forces young kids even as young as the age of five to study here, even their question standards can hardly compare to public schools. There's nothing special about this pathetic school either, other than the Alice and the star ranking.

The students in this school seem to be impossibly crazy about the star ranking. Their lives, as a matter of fact, seem to depend very much on the star ranking. The higher their rank, the more luxury they have...or so it seem. Being the new kid, my star ranking have yet to be chosen, thus, the gay teacher, Narumi, told me to share a bedroom with one of my classmate first.

Is he ill? Does he have some kind of a mental breakdown? _Sharing _a bedroom? The problem's not with the sharing of the _bedroom_ but the sharing with a _person_. Who on earth wants to share their room with another person least, sleep on the same bad as another person? That's madness! Plus, where in this pathetic school does he expect someone to share a bedroom with me? Just one sense of my dark aura in the presence is enough to tense up anyone near me. If I were to ask anyone, they would probably freak out and beg me to let them go even before I can say a single word. Not that I would ask anyone anyway. I don't and never will ask or need help of others.

One way or another, I'll figure a way to solve this god-damn problem. Even if it causes me to sleep in trees, which I would rather gladly do than to share a bedroom with someone, I'll not ask anyone for help. But as the saying goes, it's easier said than done, I've still yet to find a way since the time I was told about sharing a bedroom by that gay teacher which was before I entered this classroom. Whatever...I don't really care anyway. I will think of a way. I always do... eventually.

The lesson finally ended after two hours of that disrespectful teacher talking and his stupid frog croaking. I was walking down the aisle when I felt someone's hand on my left shoulder and I sighed. What is it now? Why can't I just be left alone? Is it that hard for idiots to get meaning of my dark aura which says 'leave me alone'. But I can't blame them either because they really _have _to be idiots not to understand.

I turned around, expecting the worst and what I saw almost made me puke! It was that brunette girl with her disgusting wide smile. What does she want now, that annoying brat?

"Hi! I'm Sakura Mikan. Nice to meet you Karina." She said in a friendly tone.

I glared at her without speaking. She looked at me in a friendly way, waiting for me to reply. My eyes moved down to her right hand that's on my left shoulder and I said in a menacing tone of voice, looking back at her, straight in the eye.

"Don't touch me." I replied back low and uninvitingly.

"S-sorry..." She said quickly, dropping her hand and trying to maintain her smile.

"Do you want to come with us? We're going to meet Tsubasa Senpai. He's ree-ally cool! You're like him!" She suddenly exclaimed cheerfully and giving a wider smile.

Her responds caught me off guard and I stared at her for a second. How it is possible for a person to become even more enthusiastic when I'm practically warning them to stay away from me or it'll be death for them? For every person whom I use such tone of voice would be screaming sorry while running away or they're be on their knees, willing to kiss my feet if I forgive them and let them go. Her responds was what I least expected. I've never met anyone one like her and her respond and person herself seemed to trigger some kind of anger and irritation within me.

"Leave... me... alone..." I said slowly and threateningly.

I gave her a deathly glared and saw her look at me with a rather strange look that I couldn't comprehend. Why's she giving me that look? I narrowed my eyes at her. It doesn't matter what look she gives me, I'll make sure she leaves me alone and never talk to me again.

"I can't leave you alone and I won't." She talked back, giving a smile that looked victorious.

"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"

Did you like it? Was it nice? Need improvement? Send it your reviews/ideas/suggestion/advice for FREE!!!


	4. Chapter 4

I know i'm a bad girl. Not updating my story or taking far too long but hey, Common! At least i still uploaded it in the end. =p Besides, i'm having my exams and it's not easy to continue a long story. It requires disicpline. Either way, i uploaded it for you people so, **enjoy! ^-^**

"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"

**Chapter 4**

**Rosa Karina**

Damn this annoying mosquito, brunette pigtail hair girl! Why can't she just damn-it leave me alone? Does she want a death wish or something?! So I was right about her being a mosquito and the annoyance of her not leaving me alone is killing me. FINE! If she won't, then I will.

"Suit yourself." I said turning away from her to walk to the classroom door and as far as possible from her when the classroom door suddenly opened and two boys sauntered in.

I found myself studying them as they walked towards the aisle from the door. One had blond hair with a rabbit in his hand. Please don't tell me there's another childish person here who is holding his pet and walking around in school? Enough already! Did the green hair girl called this person cute just because he's holding his pet rabbit around? I don't find it cute at all! It's so childish!

How weird can this school be?! First it was the teacher and now the pupils. Does this school bring about bad influence? Other than this pathetic weird school, the guys in this school seem to have some kind of serious problem. First, a gay and he's a teacher! Next is an adult carrying his pet around and threatening students with his stupid silver rod and Alice and last but not least, another male student carrying his pet rabbit around. The males in this academy should be embarrassed!

At least the boy beside the childish rabbit boy looks more decent than he is! He had dark raven hair and wore an Alice-controlling earring on his left ear. He was walking with both his hands in his pockets while looking ahead without exactly seeing anything.

"Natsume! Ruka-Pyon!" The brunette girl exclaimed aloud happily and ran over to them.

Good! Now's my chance to escape from that sickening girl. I can thank the boys later for being my bait. I was about to walk away when the annoying brunette girl said something unnecessary which I hadn't thought might happen.

"Natsume. Ruka-Pyon. This is Rosa Karina. She's a new student here!" She said, giving a big smile.

The black hair guy who I guessed is the one called Natsume stopped walking and looked at me. For a few seconds, our eyes met and we stared at each other. I noted the dark aura exuded from him; so I am not alone huh? I have a classmate here who's as cold as me. Whatever, not that it matters to me but when I saw his eyes, I realised that they were the same fire crimson colour as my hair while my eyes were the same dark black as his hair.

His eyes were different from mine though. They were somehow cold, stubborn and painful. His looks could bring icy shards piercing through your body while my eyes on the other hand showed that I am cold, stubborn and lonely. I didn't know why his eyes showed pain but all I know is that, in truth, we're both different. We aren't the same at all, except that we're both cold and stubborn.

I was distracted when I noticed the brunette hair girl and some of the other students, even the rabbit boy, looking at the both of us. _The clash of the two cold students plus they are in the same class –interesting, _I bet, is what they're thinking. He looked away first and walked passed me to get to his seat when the brunette hair girl pulled at his arm.

"Wait! You should get to know your new classmate!" She said quickly, tugging at his arm.

Maybe this pain-in-the-neck girl is really a plain idiot and really wishes for her death wish; acting all friendly with people like him and me. She's lucky that she still hadn't found herself slammed to the wall yet due to the fact that she's such an extremely annoying person.

"This is Natsume. His Alice is fire." The annoying brat said, giving introductions when I didn't even ask or when it wasn't even necessary. Besides, the green hair girl had already given the introduction earlier on.

"This is Ruka-pyon and his Alice is the animal pheromone. He's really nice unlike Natsume who's always so cold and likes to bully me!" She continued and stuck her tongue out at Natsume who glared back at her.

So, even he is irritated by her. I was expecting that anyway. Who wouldn't get irritated by an annoying brat like her? Hmm...I noticed something interesting. When the annoying brat (what's her name again?) complimented the rabbit boy – his name is Ruka-Pyon right? What a weird name! – he blushed... while looking at her which means that he's not I'm embarrassed but rather...does he have a crush on her?! THAT annoying mosquito girl?! I'll be utterly shocked if he does but that will be his lost and I don't care.

Other than that, a thought came across my mind. My partner was the blond boy carrying his rabbit.

"Whatever. I don't care." I said in a tone as bored as I could and walked away when I heard someone said "Wait". However, I was rather surprised. It was the Natsume guy who told me to wait instead of the brunette hair girl.

"What?" I asked irritated while turning around. Why can't I be left alone already? How annoying is this?

"What's your Alice?" He asked, looking at my Alice-controlling bracelet.

So, he noticed it too, just like how I noticed his Alice-controlling earring.

"Death Alice." I replied back, deciding to stick to using as little words as possible to show that I don't bother with such talks.

He's eyes swept up to my face, studying it for a split-second before turning back to walk to his seat as though he just finished analysing me and I passed. However, surprisingly, he's reaction didn't bother me as much as I thought it would. I just shrugged and turned to leave when the annoying brunette girl stood in my path. She's starting to get under my skin. She just looked and smile at me.

I wanted to ask "What's your problem?!" But I considered twice and decided not to. The annoying brat will most probably say something unnecessary again and waste my time standing here. I decided on another way though - just walk away and I did. Surprisingly, she didn't stop me or anything like that. All she did was just smiling at me. Gross! I walked out of the classroom as quick as possible to leave all the cacophony and that brunette girl.

Wait. I was only a few metres away from the classroom when I felt someone behind me. I stopped and turned around to find the brunette girl, another short raven hair girl, another blond hair boy, Ruka and Natsume just a metre behind me. Natsume? Why is he with the brunette girl? Whatever, I don't care anyway. I turned back to walk and felt the small group behind following me. I quicken my pace and felt them trying to catch up with me.

What's their problem?! I don't have any business with them! Can't they just leave me alone? Is that so hard to understand?! I clenched my fist and turned around.

"What do you want?" I asked aloud.

The annoying girl just smiled at me. Damn! She's using my personality- silence- against me. I turned back around and continued briskly down the corridor. However, the group behind me was still following me. I turned around again.

"Will you stop following ME?!" I bellowed, trying to keep composed.

It's not a request or question but an order and it's starting to really get on my nerves. What's wrong with this people? Do they want to get killed or something?!

"We aren't following you. We just happen to be walking the same path as you." The brunette girl replied back.

At times like this, I usual say 'whatever' or 'suit yourself' but it's really annoying when people keep following when all you want is just some peace. Is it that hard to just give others some of their own time?! I seriously feel as though I could just drop dead in front of this girl. I can't understand why that Natsume guy is even on her side! I suddenly heard someone saying something around the corner.

"Hey, do you know the new girl in class B?" A girly voice asked.

"I heard that she has the death Alice and she can't control it so it's best if we don't interact with her. You wouldn't want to find yourself dead..." Another girly voice pointed out.

So, there are two girls talking bad behind my back? I hate people like them. They are bothersome. Two girls appeared from around the corner and they were looking at each other and talking. One had two ponytails with glasses on while the other girl had long wavy auburn hair.

"That's not true!" The annoying brunette hair girl suddenly exclaimed and ran to stand in front of the two girls.

The two girls look up at the sudden exclaimed and saw me looking at them. I saw their eyes widen in shocked and fear.

"Karina knows how to control her Alice! She won't kill her friends!" The brunette hair girl said.

I sighed. Another unnecessary remark from her when I do not even need it. It is almost as if this girl has a problem resisting the urge to budge into someone else's life.

"You can right? Control your Alice?" She asked, turning to look at me with...concern?!

I do not need concern! However, I noticed that her voice sounded a little uncertain when she asked me that question. My beautiful chance is finally here.

"They are right. I can't control my Alice." I replied back casually and hold up my left hand. "Why do you think I have this stupid bracelet on for?"

I gave a small sadistic smile when she stared at me speechless, but only for a split second before she opened her mouth to say something but I cut in.

"Thus, it is better that you leave me alone if you do not want to find yourself dead." I said casually again, adding a sadistic and scary tone at the last word and walked briskly away before anyone or anything disturbs me again.

**The story POV (Point of view) **

Mikan watched speechlessly as Karina walked away. She saw the look Karina had on her face before she walked away. What she couldn't understand was why did Karina had such a look on her face? She had a scary smile on her face that told others to stay away from her. Is she happy to be alone? Who wants to be alone? Mikan didn't understand what Karina was thinking or how she felt.

But she remembered what Karina said. She said that she couldn't control her Alice and it is best to stay from her.

"Polka-dots. Hey! Polka-dots!" Natsume called out to Mikan.

However, Mikan was to engross in thinking about Karina that she hadn't realise the two girls had already gone and Natsume was calling her. Natsume glared at Mikan for ignoring him and he walked over to her and punched her hard on her head.

"OUCH! What was that for?!" Mikan asked, glaring at Natsume while putting her hand on part where Natsume just hit.

"Leave her alone." Natsume just said and walked away with Ruka following behind.

_What?_ Mikan thought. Why? Does Natsume know how Karina feels? Maybe he does, since they're both as cold. Suddenly Mikan was hit hard on her another side of her head again. She turned to glare at her attacker and found Hotaru holding a Moron Gun in her hand.

"Don't go spacing out again. I'm hungry; let's go find something to eat." Hotaru simply said and started down the corridor.

"Mikan, are you ok?" Iinchou asked her worriedly.

However, Mikan didn't hear him and cried 'Hotaru'.

"Wait!" Mikan called out suddenly in a serious tone and Hotaru turned back to look at her.

"Hotaru, Karina's Alice is the death Alice right? Doesn't this means _she'll_ be the most dangerous person in the school instead?" Mikan asked seriously.

Hotaru and Iinchou looked at her, realising that what Mikan just said is true. Natsume wouldn't be the most dangerous student any more. Probably.

"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"

You don't require membership to review so **take the advantage** to comment/suggest/advice! ^_k


End file.
